Magnets
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Most of the people his age weren't like this, they dated people of the opposite gender and had to intention of doing otherwise. They were never physically or emotionally attracted to a person with the same heh-hem parts. It certainly wasn't beautiful, the act of two men together. Their bodies seemed to repel each other much like a pair of magnets facing each other's same pole.


Magnets

By:MelMalfoy

Prompt:"Can someone please write a fic/make a comic of Rei just coming out to everyone Like not even shippy or I don't care but him like getting all scared and nervous because he thinks his friends will hate him if they find out and ahhhh"

Rated: PG i guess No warnings.

Word Count:1,676

Hello people of FF! Long time no story right? ^-^ heh heh heh heh *nervous laughter* *HIDES* Sorry for my very very very very long absence. If you're getting this because you follow me because of my Harry Potter stories. Im sorry but I probably wont be updating those any time soon.

But here I present to you! My first Free! Fic! Please Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Most of the people his age weren't like this, they dated people of the opposite gender and had to intention of doing otherwise. They were never physically or emotionally attracted to a person with the same heh-hem parts. It certainly wasn't beautiful, the act of two men together. Their bodies seemed to repel each other much like a pair of magnets facing each other's same pole.

A man and a woman now, their bodies seemed to mold together in any position they were in. Her small form folding into his muscled torso perfectly, their bodies moving in perfect sync. Perfect.

Even two women, their dainty forms pushing into each other it was beautiful to see two women in such a passionate form. Beautiful.

But men. Moist skin slapping against moist skin. The smell of musky sweat among other things in the air. In a relationship the heterosexuals were so very beautiful.

The man protecting the sweet woman, from any danger that may come. Holding her body close as they sleep, her arms wrapped around one of his as they go about their daily lives, receiving compliments like its a daily occurrence 'you're so cute together'.

Women. They'd protect each other, beautiful arms wrapped around a small back. Holding each other in their sleep, dainty hands on dainty hands, small noses rubbing against each other. Hands intertwined during the daily errands, fighting off hatred with smart aleck responses.

Men. They protect themselves, standing hard footed against whatever danger may come. Laying in bed, broad shoulders fighting against large ones for space. Hands clasped in their day-to-day lives, replying with harsh words when hate comes their way. Two desperate entities. Never will be able to fit together. Like a pair of magnets facing like poles. Never beautiful.

These were the thoughts that had been circling Rei Ryugazaki's mind ever since he'd joined the Iwatobi Swim Club. It seemed that joining had awakened a part of him that had always been dormant. Previously he had never felt any attraction to a single person, he'd only been able to appreciate someone's beauty. He'd never found that strange, too busy with school and besides, the way he saw it: if no one interested him he wouldn't have a distraction from what was necessary.

But ever since joining this club, he'd started to feel things for the bodies of his fellow members. The first time he'd realized it-of course had been as he saw the gracefulness of Haruka Nanase's body as it parted the water. It was as if something within him shattered, or was put together whichever way you'd like to think of it. No. It was something shattering, the composure that Rei had managed to hold all his life, feeling no physical attraction for a female, and restraining himself from feeling anything for a man. It was broken now. And no matter how much glue he could find with women that he did not care for, he could never put it back together.

He couldn't hold himself back from staring at Haruka's perfect form, and looking without restraint. Or ogling Makoto's surprisingly broad shoulders paying no mind to the fact that someone might notice. And possibly the worst was that he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering whenever Nagisa looked at him with those bright eyes and that broad smile. No glue would help.

Women were no longer an option, it wouldn't be beautiful at least not with him. Men were the only species he cared for. He had to give in to this fact, no matter how ugly he saw it as. So he decided to come out with it. Secrets were ugly, they caused pain. And the first people that he decided to tell? The ones who had unlocked this inside of him of course! His fellow members of the Iwatobi Swim Club.

However he still had to face the possibility that they would not be accepting of it. After all, the way he'd figured it out had been by staring at their bodies. They wouldn't want him around them while they were changing, or showering (not that he'd ever looked. He didn't LIKE them, just thought they were attractive). Eventually, it would get to the point that he would be kicked off the team all together.

This was the way it would be. He'd already decided it, but secrets were ugly and they caused pain. He had to do it. No matter how much pain it may cause.

"Hello to all of you. Thank you all for joining me as I asked of you earlier" he started off the mini meeting.

"What's the matter Rei-Chan?" Nagisa said looking at him with that wide eyed look of his.

"Are you having problems with your usual stroke?" Kou asked

"Maybe we could help you develop other ones. After all, you have been doing well with the butterfly stroke for some time" Makoto smiled kindly.

"You could try freestyle" Haruka put in.

"Yes well. This is-uh- actually it's on a-a whole other level. N-not about my swimming you see" Rei fidgeted with his glasses a bit.

"Is it that the water doesn't like you?"

"Haru that's not everyone's biggest issue" Gou said

"But if the water doesn't like you how can you swim?"

"Not everyone enjoys swimming"

"False."

"Uh n-no actually. This has absolutely nothing to do with water it's a-a personal matter"

"Does your bathing suit not fit right?" Nagisa asked.

"Okay! It doesn't have anything AT ALL to do with swimming!" Rei exclaimed, then he regained his composure and raised his glasses "It's just that- a simple matter of- well it's not exactly a SIMPLE matter. Not simple at all, a bit complex and also offsetting to my usual personality. My usual… Obsession-that is. You see- well this is a bit hard to admit. Something so very NOT beautiful"

"Just tell us what it is. It can't be that bad or anything" Kou smiled.

"_Uh all right. I-I am I'm gay" Rei says nervously._

_A dark silence fills the room, almost cold, and you can feel the change beginning to occur in the people surrounding him. Their eyes becoming steely and narrowed on their target. Him._

"_W-what?" Makoto finally says._

"_Really?" Kou asks sounding shocked._

_He nods._

"_That's disgusting!" Haruka says, breaking his usual stoic silence._

"_Eww I changed in front of you, no wonder you're always dragging behind me" Nagisa says._

"_That's really sick" Haruka stands up to leave the room "I'm leaving before I catch this disease. And to shower. I hope I don't find you spying on me"_

"_Adam and Eve dude, not Adam and Steve" Makoto says as he follows Haruka out of the room "get some psychological help. You need it"_

"_Gou?" Rei turns, with wide frightened eyes to the only girl that had been in the room, even using the name she liked being called._

"_Don't worry Rei. I know you're confused right now but ill help you through it" she grasps both his hands in hers "use me as your guide back to the light"._Rei gulped nervously, realizing just how likely his little fantasy might actually turn out to be.

"Rei? Did you hear me?" Kou asked.

"Hmm what?" Rei asked.

"I said: just tell us! Whatever it is, we won't be upset"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Nagisa said and extended his pinky.

Rei smiled nervously and took a deep intake of breathe, "okay. Here goes. It doesn't mean that I like any of you but- I- I'm- I'm a homosexual. Okay? There. I said it. And I can't take it back." He exclaimed.

A silence fills the room, this time for real, but it's not particularly bad, or perhaps it only seems this way because of the following statement.

"What's that?" Nagisa asked. Rei stared at him with a flat look on his face.

"You really don't know what that means?" Kou asked

"No. What is it?" Nagisa asked again

"It just means you like guys instead of girls" Makoto said

"It wasn't a secret" Haruka said standing up as to leave "I'm not surprised by it. And my opinion of you stays the same."

"And that opinion is?" Rei asked

"That water likes me better" he replied and left, probably to go swim some more before they had to leave school.

"Hah hah" Makoto said sounding apologetic in place of his friend "I'm sorry. But it really wasn't a secret. We all pretty much knew already. Also I'm sorry for his bluntness, I know this must be hard for you" he ran after Haruka.

"Hey! This might be just what we need! I'm sure that having a member of the LGBT community in our club. MUST qualify us for SOME extra money at least! We might get enough for official Iwatobi Swim Club custom swimsuits! Ooh I'm going to ask Ama-Chan!" Kou said excitedly "oh! Very brave of you to come out. Though once again: we already knew!"

"Nagisa?" Rei asked nervously.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"Well whats your opinion?"

"On what?"

"On me being gay. Liking men." Rei said like it was obvious. Which it was.

"Oh. I don't have one!" He smiled "it's your life, not mine. It's not like you WANTED to be different from 'the norm' but this is your 'norm'. I don't care" he smiled wider "besides" he jumped down from the desk he'd been sitting on. "I like everyone. I don't care about their gender" smiling he wrapped his arms around Rei "and I like you" he buried his head in Rei's chest.

Rei stood shocked for a minute then laid his head on Nagisa's "I like you too".

Yes, two men were like a pair of magnets but every person is.

Maybe, sometimes, with two men or two women or a man and a woman who are like a pair of magnets facing like poles, one magnet could be flipped. And, once again you'd have a perfect relationship. This only happened sometimes, but happening this one time, gave Rei the possibility, the hope that it could happen once more. Maybe in the future. Or maybe it'd never be necessary again.

* * *

A little explanation to the whole beginning chunk. We all know that Rei's crazy and I kinda think that if he were straight- which he better not be. He'd be the type to see women as the stereotypical small girl with a quiet voice. And normal Rei would see lesbians as extreme feminists that want to cut off every man's penis and feed it to them. And he doesn't see that GAY MEN can be manly, and/or feminine. Now WE all love sassy gay men but its very apparent that Rei (despite having known Nagisa for any period of time) doesnt really see any man as being feminine. So basically he's kinda close minded. Also it wasn't my intention to insinuate that gay men like ALL men, but I mean im straight and if I see a guy with muscles im gonna stare-and maybe drool a little- but I wont LIKE him. So that's more of what I meant by it.


End file.
